Various types of electronic systems utilize input devices to receive input from a user. Some input devices may employ a plurality of variable resistors organized in a matrix. In a resistor matrix, each resistor selectively connects a row to a column. Pressure sensitive keyboards and resistor multi-touch devices are two examples of applications that incorporate a resistor matrix. In such applications, a row is electrically connected to a column responsive to force applied via touch input to the input device. A measurement circuit is used to identify such touch input. However, various non-idealities in device components can cause measurement errors.